The Princess and the Fox
by imgood12
Summary: This is a NaruSaku story, set in an alternate ninja universe, three hundred years after the end of the Shinobi era. Princess Sakura, currently a successor to the throne of Konohagakure, encounters a fox spirit in the form of a yellow-haired teen after a failed attempt of a summoning Jutsu. Rated T. AU. Naruto x Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: The Princess

**A/N : Good day guys! Yeah, it's me again. It's been like what, seven months? And yes, you're guessing it right! This is a new story. ****This would also be a long one, like the previous.**

**I'm sorry for those who wanted a sequel but then again, sometimes stories are better left as it is. I would respond though, to those who pm'd me for a new story. This would be for you guys. And to those who had been following and favorite-ing my stories, you have my deepest thanks. I know this isn't much but it is you guys who makes this all worth it.**

**Anyway, let's move on to the technical part of this note. If you're thinking that this is another NaruSaku story, then you're once again right. This is would be yet again a Naruto and Sakura fanfic. And it is set in an alternate ninja universe (I repeat once more, _ALTERNATE NINJA UNIVERSE_) exactly about two hundred years after the end of the Shinobi era. This is not going to follow a typical ninja world setting, but rather speaks about a world after that.  
And that's gonna be it, for this A/N though.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE IDEA USED IN THE SHOW. IT'S MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA'S WORK AND I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IF I TOUCH UPON THINGS PREVIOUSLY LAIN IN THE FIELD.**

**(Note: Sakura's POV starts after the prologue.)**

* * *

"_**Do you know why cherry blossoms are pink?"**_

.

.

.

"Uhmm… … I give up… Why is it mom?"

"It's because of the fox; that's why it's pink."

"The fox?"

"That's right."

_One day, a fox found a cherry blossom bud growing in the middle of the prairie, surrounded by a thick layer snow. It's in the middle of winter and soon enough, the whole pasture would be covered under a blanket of ice._

_The sprout said to the fox._ _"Please. Can you lend me your fur? It's so cold here; I don't think I can make it much longer." A drop of snow then pelted the cherry blossom, soaking it completely in frost. _

_The fox then replied. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what will happen. But I'm gonna protect you no matter what." And without any regrets, the fox walked around the bud and coiled itself around it. _

_The cherry blossom bathed in warmth from the fox's fur and whispered "Thank you." just before another blizzard came by and consumed them all. Day by day, the snowstorm grew fiercer and fiercer, burying everything in white, freezing everything it touches; lasting as long as what seems to be forever._

.

.

.

"Then what happened?"

"Spring came, that's what happened."

.

_After a few days, the snow began to melt and everything eventually thaws out. Slowly, the animals woke up, the trees shake the snow off their leaves and colors shine brightly under the rays of the sun. _

_._

"What about the cherry blossom?"

"The cherry blossom is fine honey."

.

_Right in the middle of a puddle, the cherry blossom bud rose to life, surrounded by a ring of red fur which kept it alive throughout the whole season. _

.

"But what about -."

"The fox did not make it."

"… … …"

.

_The fox died shortly during the storm. It could have lived if it burrowed underground but it didn't, choosing to stay with the bud until the very end._

_And as days began to unfold, the cherry blossom grew to a mighty tree and its flowers eventually bloomed; purest white as it should be, but then a tint of red suddenly appeared on its petals. The colors began to mix and at the peak of the day, the flowers turned pink. _

.

"Oh! So that's why it's pink!"

"Mm-hmm."

.

_Forever grateful for the fox who sacrificed itself to protect it, the cherry blossom tree proudly wore its red fur on its flowers. And in memory of that winter, it shakes off its branches, so that the falling petals would always resemble the snow._

_That's the end of the story._

.

"That's a great story mom… … but I'm a bit confused though."

"Confused? Why is that?"

"Why did the fox sacrificed itself for the cherry blossom? Why will someone do something crazy like that?"

.

.

.

"…_*chuckles*_… When one day you come across a fox? Why not ask it yourself?

**(A/N: Prologue's not a part of POV.)**

* * *

**The Princess and the Fox**

_by imgood12_

…

…

…

**CHAPTER 1** – _The Princess_

_Once when I was ten, I remembered myself playing inside my room, not having a care in the world until I heard someone knocking on the door. It was Shizune-chan, and I can still recall the dull expression on her face. She said grandmother wants to see me, she told me it was urgent and important. And so I went with her and left my dolls on the floor, not knowing that it would be the last time I would see them there._

_._

"Good Morning, Hime-chan." A soft voice came from behind, from a woman bowing her head with her hands on her back. She's fair-skinned, sporting short black hair, wearing bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, looking all poised and such.

"Mm." a reply came back just as fast. "Good morning to you too, Shizune-chan." It resonates somewhere in front, from where she can see a faint shadow with her head bowed down. Tilting it back up, the black-haired woman shields her eyes from a ray of sunlight flashing down her face. And slowly, as her vision clears up, the blurry figure in front of her took shape as well. Leaning elegantly on the baluster, the person turned out to be this beautiful young woman with lush pink hair that droops perfectly down her head. A well-trimmed white robe covers her from the shoulders down, complete with a purple sash around her waist that was tied down like a ribbon on her back. It was the princess, smiling at her direction before looking back towards the scenery before them.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Tsunade-sama's waiting for you at the dining hall."

"Okay. Let's go now." A sigh slipped between her lips as she answered back with acceptance. Without any more words to say, the pinkette pivots her feet and faced the other direction. Taking a step, she began a slow stride along the open corridors; chin up, hands clasped behind her back as Shizune follows behind.

.

_Tsunade-bachan is very stern for a young-looking woman, even though she's really old despite her looks. She didn't give me a chance to speak up when she told me everything that's about to happen. She told me it was all part of the system, the training that all part of the royal family must undergo. I couldn't comprehend most of the complicated terms but there's one thing I understood from what she said. That moment on, I knew my childhood's over. It was over shortly before it could fully manifest; like a fruit that ripened before it could even grow. Resistance is nothing but an option, no more than a mere thought. And at the end of the day, despite my unspoken objections, there's nothing I can do than to smile and nod like what a princess should._

.

"Oh, you're here Sakura." Were the first words the princess heard after entering the dining room, from which scent she could smell from afar. It was all so grand; the paintings on the wall, the brightly-colored silken tatami mats, and the huge table in the middle. There were lots of food and wine, yet only two plates on each opposite side and her grandmother's already seated on the far end, waiting for her arrival. Servants are lined up on each side of the room, all head bowed down to her presence as she walks towards her seat. And when the pinkette finally arrived on the spot, the servants lift their heads up and quickly moved out, leaving three people inside the room.

"Good morning, grandmother." Sakura replied, watching Shizune as the black-haired woman sat behind her grandma.

"Tch." the woman on the other side of the table groan in displeasure, making the princess grin a bit. "I don't look that old, yet you still keep on calling me grandmother."

"But Tsunade-bachan."

"That too. Erase it from your vocabulary."

"…_*chuckles*_…" The pinkette took the kettle and gently pour herself a cup of tea. "I will." Seeing her reflection inside the cup, she took a sip and exhales softly afterwards. "As long as everybody stops calling me princess."

"I wish I could help you with that." Tsunade paused, seeing the look of uneasiness on her granddaughter's eyes. "But it's part of the etiquette since ages. Even I had been called like that before." The older woman finishes her sentence with a sigh, lifting a small cup of sake unto her mouth before taking it all in one go.

"Yes I know." Sakura bowed her head, looking at the pair of chopsticks she's holding before breaking it in two.

_*SNAP*_

"I guess I'm just too tired of hearing them calling me that way." she then looked down at the table, gazing at the large number of dishes served just for them. And it has been a daily dilemma for her, choosing which is which, since there's too much food for them to finish by themselves. And like always, she just picked a part of each one, before looking past her grandmother who seems unbothered at all.

"You know you're thinking things too much. Let's just eat now before the food gets cold."

"Hai." the princess closed her eyes, took a deep breath before sealing everything up with a façade of smile. "Itadakimasu!"

.

_I wish it would be that simple like what she said. But the truth is that, after all the days that have passed, things had never really been that way, not even close. It's been eight whole years since then, and I can say that a lot of things have changed. I've became more mature, more disciplined and most especially; I became stronger. My tutors had already done their part, same with grandmother, which leaves everything else to me._

_That's right…_

_It's all up to me now._

_._

"Anyway, you do know what today is?" Tsunade continued their conversation right after wiping her mouth with a clean white napkin.

Sakura had already finished eating by the time she heard such question. And after drinking a half-full glass of water, she replied with a strong yet subtle "Yes.", making her grandmother grin as she placed the empty glass carefully on the table.

_CLACK!_

"I've been preparing for it the whole year."

"Good." The older woman nodded with relief after seeing her granddaughter's resolve. "I'm glad that's your answer." Looking at the pinkette's expression, the way she clenched her fist in determination, Tsunade knew she's far more than ready. She knew there's nothing more she can teach her, and that the outcome lies on how well Sakura will use what she have learned the past eight years. Regardless of that though, the best thing she can do now is to give her the support that she needs. "Good luck then." Tsunade uttered with a smile, rising from her seat as she finishes everything with a point of a finger. "The elders have high expectations on you so don't blow it."

"I'll do my best grandma!" The princess immediately replied right before she saw the last sliver of her grandmother's robe passing through the door. She's already gone, Sakura thought to herself. And the next time she'll see her would be a couple of hours from now when the evaluation starts. Her grandma, along with the elders and some high ranking officials would be sitting on top of a pedestal, and their eyes will be onto her from start til the end. A shiver suddenly passed through her body as she pictures everything on her mind. But then right before fear takes over, a tap on the back snaps her back to reality.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan." Sakura turned around and saw Shizune's smile beaming at her. "Tsunade-sama may act indifferent about it but she's really proud of you…", "… and so are we."

"Shizune-chan…" The princess replied in a whisper-y tone, overwhelmed by the trust and faith everyone has on her. Right after that, her body stopped trembling, her mind found peace and the pressure had subsided. It's as if on that moment, everything felt lighter and it was just an ordinary day. "Thank you…" she then stood up straight, looking back at her companion as her lips curved into a gratifying smile.

.

.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

_**Around four o'clock in the afternoon**_

_TAK! TAK! TAK!_

The sound of a small wooden hammer hitting a block of wood echoed loudly across all four corners of the room. It was Tsunade, seating on a chair atop an elevated platform along with group of high ranking officials as they put the room to order. They were lined up in a semi-circle, while spectators are seated on the sides to watch. Shortly afterwards, when the noises finally ceased, she dropped the gavel and opened her mouth to speak.

.

.

"May I present to all of you; my granddaughter, princess Sakura."

It was so fast, like everything happened in just a split of a second. Right after hearing the last word Tsunade uttered, everyone's eyes are all directed onto the wooden double door in the back of the room. It was a mixture of excitement and anxiousness, present in the air, present in everyone's minds. It was not an ordinary sight to see the princess in public, that's why they're taking their chances, waiting and watching with unwavering concentration. And not long before that, their hearts skipped a beat as the handle began to twist and the two flaps of the door began to move on opposite directions.

_CREAAAK!_

Was the sound that can be heard as the door opened up, revealing a figure of a woman standing in the middle of the entrance. It took no more than a second before the light illuminates her lush pink hair and cast off every tint of shadow on her body, revealing herself to everyone.

It is the princess, it really is her. That was what everyone thought after seeing her elegant form, all dressed in a silken pink robe that covers much of her body. Most of the spectators were caught out of breath; their mouth open wide, still shocked and allured by her majesty's presence. The pinkette didn't mind their reactions and just continued walking towards the middle of the room. And by the time she arrived such spot, the room was dead silent, as everybody quieted down and remained on their seats. Taking a deep breath and out, Sakura raised her head, making eye contact with her grandmother before bowing her head down in respect. She did the same thing to the elders, the officials and everybody else. And by the time she finished, Tsunade stands up, much to everyone's surprise and scans the room from left to right. Seizing the attention of everybody inside the room, she begins.

.

.

"Welcome everyone, to this important day." She paused, looking past everyone under her presence. "As you all know, my granddaughter has just turned eighteen this year. And it is in the tradition of our predecessors, to conduct an evaluation regarding her skills on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and other forms of ninja art.", "My granddaughter has started training since she was ten and I believe that she's finally ready. If she is to succeed me in the throne, she must present a certain level of mastery in these skills. That's what this evaluation is for." Tsunade finishes her explanation, closing her lips before glancing at everybody's reaction. Most of them are shocked, some are smiling and the rest felt neutral about the discussion. It's been a long time since the last evaluation on a royal family member. And being the prime successor to the throne, everybody's really looking forward to see how well the princess will perform. At least, that's what Sakura feels about it.

Opening her mouth once more, Tsunade resumed her words, talking endlessly on many long historical things while everyone had no choice but to listen to her as she speak. But it's not completely everyone. Looking at the way her grandmother talk in front, Sakura pretended to listen and instead, sought things through inside her head.

.

_It sure sounds nostalgic; everything Tsunade-bachan is saying right now. That's the same thing she said to me ten years ago, about the training and the evaluation and what not. When you exclude the story telling and other stuff, it's not that complicated. It's really simple. But then we have to go back to the past, way back to where it all began._

_It's been three centuries ago since the end of the Shinobi era. Because of the treaty that the five nations had agreed upon, wars and conflicts had been long gone and soon enough, the world lived on an era of peace and prosperity. There are no more wars and consequently, there's no more need for shinobis. Less and less people practiced ninja art and gradually, it seems to have never existed at all. But that's not really true. The ninja art is still alive but not all people practices or even knew about it. Usually members of the royal family and other noble-born aristocrats undergo a ninja training, to preserve the legacy for future generations. And that's where I come into the picture._

.

"Princess Sakura!" a loud voice rang onto her ears, shattering her thoughts and bringing her back to the real world. She winked both of her eyes and found herself being yelled at by her own grandmother, inside a room full of murmurs.

"H-Hai! Tsunade-sama!" the pinkette replied involuntarily, looking nervously at the sight of everyone's eyes staring at her.

"Aren't you listening?" Tsunade sighed in discomfort, wanting to face-palm herself. "I said you can begin now."

"Oh! A-Apologies." Sakura then answered back in exclamation as she dispels such negative thoughts out of her head. Without any time to waste, she slings a finger beneath the ribbon on her waist and with little effort, tugs it off as it falls gently to the floor. And as she sheds off her robe, the princess is seen wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black gloves and boots, black shorts and a short grey apron skirt. Everyone's eyes were dazzled by her alluring appearance, the way she tied her lush pink hair with a red lace and on how she pulls back each glove, clenching everything into a tight fist. Looking back to her grandmother, Sakura lets out a deep exhale, parting her lips right after.

"I'm ready now. Let's do this!"

* * *

Those were the last words she said, or more likely yelled, as the evaluation commenced. And ever since that moment began, everyone was at the edge of their seats, glancing at her graceful form, watching her every move. The sight of the princess was simply astonishing, poised and elegant as she completes each task with little difficulty. From ninjutsu, to genjutsu and taijutsu which seems to be her favorite, Sakura continued dominating each test. Looking from afar, a smile can be seen on Tsunade's face, seeing the fruits of her granddaughter's training finally paying off. It's as if she was looking at a younger version of herself, or more correctly, a better copy than what she was before. And deep inside, while looking at everyone's amazement, it made her feel happy and secured that she'll be leaving the village into more capable hands. That alone will be enough, the last thing she wants before she retires from the throne.

Several minutes have passed, and then hours flew by as the skies went from red orange to dark blue. The windows were tinted black as dusk sets in. And right outside, behind the huge puffs of cascading clouds, a full moon can be seen as high as the roof of the world. It has been a while since the evaluation began and still, the looks on everybody's faces haven't changed one bit. They're as focused and tensed as they were before, not even moving their eyes away from the pink-haired figure in the middle of the room.

_Haa… Haa…Haa…_

With both hands on her knees, the princess stood her ground. Her back was heaving with each deep breath she takes and sweat drops fell from her face as she was bowing her head in exhaustion. The examiners beside her took a glance at the flapping fish in the table, raising their arms and waving them before announcing their decision.

"Trial Number Eight: Medical Ninjutsu… … ten out of ten." They said in unison, performing a couple of hand seals. And with a puff of smoke, the scrolls, the table and the fish disappeared from their sight. The chief examiner standing on the side then puts another mark below the long list of checks on the folder he's holding. He turned around right after, looking at the current village leader as he waited for her highness' response. Tsunade closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, and then gave an appropriate remark about the matter. "Well done." She said with conviction, leaving no room for contemplation as she continued on immediately.

"Proceed!"

"Understood, your Highness!" were the examiners' united response after hearing Tsunade's voice echo loudly within the four corners of the room. Wasting no time at all, they weaved a new set of seals, one after another before finishing it together with one hand clap.

_POOF!_

A puff of thick smoke then came out of nowhere, shrouding the area with white. It settled for a second then dispersed into nothing, leaving behind this huge scroll on lying on the wooden floor. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sakura began to catch up with her breath, stabilizing it as she maintains her elegant poise all-throughout. Her green eyes eventually saw the object in front, already rolled out on the floor. And right there and then, she gazed at her right hand before proceeding in removing the black glove covering it. The chief examiner saw this and took it as a sign of readiness.

"Last Trial, Number Nine: Summoning… Begin!"

Hearing those words, filled with renewed determination, Sakura brought her naked hand up to her mouth, thumb placed between her teeth. Without having any second thoughts, she bit it down tightly as blood trickled from the tip of her finger, moving it quickly towards the scroll from where she drew a contract with her perceived summoned animal.

"Summoning Technique!" she fiercely roared after performing an array of seals, directing all of her chakra on one hand, raising it above her head before slamming it down the floor, right after the last syllable is spoken.

.

.

.

_This… _

_This would be that life-defining moment I've waited for so long._

_This is where it will all change._

_This is the day I fulfill everything._

.

"This is impossible." Words filled with confusion came between the princess' trembling lips, shocked and in awe from what she saw. There's no smoke, no summoned creature, nothing. The air looked normal though, the floor's the same as it is but the looks on everyone's faces were different. Their mouths were left open, same with their widened eyes. Not even a second passed by before the whole room was flooded with mumblings and whispers, all were directed at the pinkette.

"Everybody calm down." Tsunade stood up, trying to bring everything in order. Giving a sharp look on her granddaughter, she gestured her to calm down and continue.

"I'm sorry… I-I… I'll do it again!" Sakura extinguishes every bit of fear building inside her and powered through the whole scenario, performing the same seals again."Summoning Technique!" she yelled once more while a hint of frustration can be seen on her face. But just like her previous attempt; there's nothing.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no! Why isn't it working?!" she bit the other thumb, and tried casting the jutsu with her other hand. But even after trying two times, three times, four times simultaneously, the same thing repeated itself over and over again.

Nothing.

"This is preposterous! Don't tell us the princess doesn't even know something as simple as summoning?" the elders reprimanded the village leader, who at that time, was glancing at her granddaughter with subtle disappointment. Deep inside, she wants to tell her. _Keep going. You can do it. _But as of the moment, there's nothing else she can say but to minimize the commotion building inside the room.

.

.

_DRIP_

_DROP_

_DRIP_

Teardrops pelted the floor as the pinkette stumbled down in exhaustion, blood-smeared hands clenched atop both her knees. It was faint but silent sobs can be heard resonating from her weakened form. It's over. It's all over now. Those were the words that kept on echoing inside her mind. Looking back ten years ago, she never had a thought that anything like this would happen. And now more than ever, the goal seemed so farther away. Gritting her teeth as she delves deep inside her thoughts, she casts upon one last wish. Right before she blanks out, right before her mind runs out of consciousness, the princess lets out an unspoken whisper.

_Please…_

_Somebody…_

_Anybody…_

_I'm begging you…_

_._

_._

_._

"Come forth..."

Those were the last two words she said before a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and consumed everything in sight. The noises suddenly disappeared and so does everyone inside who're making it. In that moment of stillness, as the radiance turned from white into bright orange and ethereal flames seeps through her being, the princess felt something. It was warm, building up inside, driving out the shadows dwelling in her mind. Slowly, she began to regain back her strength, to pull through, to continue, to get back up, to open up her eyes and see it for herself.

And she did.

Not even a second after, Sakura found the urge to lift the heavy eyelids that was binding her sight. Like light peering out from a dark room, everything began to illuminate. And it started as a blur, an orange flare obstructing her gaze. Sometime after, it began to clear up. And that flare becomes more vivid, like a fire burning earnestly on a cold steady night.

Without her knowing, her arm began to move on its own, reaching towards the column of light and flames. Her hand did not quiver one bit, nor did she even had a thought of withdrawing. Her whole limb just drove in, straight inside the furnace, her fingertips touching the inferno. But it didn't feel anything. Instead of getting burned, the wounds on her hand began to heal, much to her surprise.

Or rather; even more to her amazement when she saw the lights began to die out. Like a haze of orange slowly clearing up, the world began to revert back to what it was before. Then she remembered in a heartbeat, the reality she needs to face. One by one, she can see it once again; the elders mumbling unsung words, the terrified spectators hanging on their seats, and the dreaded examination room as it is. Caught in her glimpse, was a platoon of palace guards pointing their spears towards her direction. And it got her thinking.

"... … … … …" she mumbled in disarray, staring at the guards who were saying something but she can't hear a thing. The princess then looks up and saw her grandmother, looking alarmed and such but she can't seem to decode what's going on.

"W-wait… what's happening?" her mind finally snaps back to reality and her senses began to function. She can clearly see it now, everyone's troubled expressions all directed to her. The princess can hear their voices calling her name, asking her to get away but she didn't know why. There's this burning scent proliferating in the air and with that, the pinkette knew something was wrong.

"W-Where am I…?" a hoarse cold-barren voice immediately seized her attention. She was so busy and distracted by everyone's reactions that she didn't notice the presence looming in front of her. The princess didn't even realize her hand was clinging to something the whole time. And the moment she did…

_*GASPS*_

Everything happened so fast, like a bolt of lightning striking down a tree. Sharp reflexes instinctively pulled her body towards the right direction; tilting her head to a position from where she can see what everyone wanted her to see.

And that's when she saw _him._

.

.

.

"W-W… Who are you?"

Hearing the same voice call unto her, Sakura tried the best she can to keep herself together. Her heartbeat is racing fast and chills are running up and down her body. The princess' clear green eyes can see everything, every part and every detail of the man before her; his spiky yellow hair, his crystal blue eyes and the faint markings on his cheeks. The way he knelt on one knee and how his knuckles press against the smoldering floor or how he tilted his head as he returns the stare to the pink-haired woman in front of him. An aura of red surrounds every inch of his bare skin, making him appear animal-like, similar to a wild fox, with a mirage of nine tails sprouting on his lower back. It took a moment for the fiery cloak to disappear, and when it did, after looking at him one more time; the princess just remembered the most important thing she should have noticed about him…

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Yes.

She just did.

* * *

**A/N: End Chapter One. Whew! That's one long chapter one. I'll try trimming down the succeeding chapters, but for this one, it's a given. And like any other given's, Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll subscribe til the end. Have a great day everyone!**

**Yours truly, imgood12. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**A/N: I'm very sorry for those who have waited. I really don't know what to say but I'm sorry things don't work out exactly as planned. Anyway, this is the new version of Chapter 2. The previous one sucked; like... really sucked. I'm sorry for those who are disappointed with how it came out. That's probably the consequences when you tried squeezing everything into one chapter. Nonetheless, here's Chapter 2. Have a good day.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – **_The Stranger_

It's been very silent since the last of the visitors came by. The room was now dim and cold as curtains covered every bit of window in sight. Rolls of hand-knit carpeting covered a half portion of the floor while the walls are filled with vividly-colored paintings, hanging above huge wooden shelves which house a number of old dusty books. A small opening between the drapes allowed light to enter, elucidating a part of the bedroom in translucence. Somewhere in the middle of the room, a huge bed can be seen; and covered beneath the sheets was the princess, eyes shut back, chest rising and falling… sleeping.

Her angelic face looked pale but was equally peaceful. Even in deep slumber, she didn't lose composure, her majestic grace. The princess just lay there, resting her worn-out body, slowly recovering. Everything's tranquil as still water until suddenly; her body began to fidget in restlessness, hands ruffling through the sheets. Her lips, which were once straight-lined, curved into a frown when she felt an awful headache pulsing inside her skull. The lingering pain inevitably pulls her back to reality, forcing both her eyes open as she finally wakes up.

"… _*gasps*…"_

The princess panted heavily for air, taking short heaving breaths, as if someone's chasing her in her dreams. Her body's trembling all-throughout and cold sweat forms on her skin. There's this glint of bewilderment on her face; looking all dazed and such as she finds herself staring at the ceiling, seated on a bed, in some room which she realized was hers.

But then all of this, ended no longer than a couple of seconds. Because at that moment on, she began to recall everything she thought she'd forgotten. A sigh of defeat came past her cracked lips.

_How could I ever forget? _

She reminisced in her thoughts, thinking halfheartedly on how she had lost those eight years in just one day. Looking back, she can't find a decent explanation on what has happened back there. She didn't even know how she managed falling asleep after all the things that went down and now these questions kept piling up one after another. Slowly yet vividly, she remembers it though; her humiliating failure at the tests, the spectators' reactions, the enraged elders, the look of disappointment on her grandmother's face, and…

"…Mnghh…" The princess felt yet another headache. Somehow, there's this feeling that something's missing. But when she tries recalling such events, her head begins to hurt, forcing her to stop. Despite the stinging pain or the craving need for rest, Sakura's persistency allowed her to power through. She tried it once more; focusing, concentrating, trying to remember that vague orange figure burned at the back of her mind. Slowly, that being began to take shape, becoming more recognizable as time passes by. And just when she's about to figure it all out…

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

Such sounds came out of nowhere, catching her completely off guard. Like a house of cards blown away, the princess finds her efforts washed out as that recurring thought fades into oblivion. A few seconds afterwards, a couple more knocks was heard again, followed by a voice saying "Good morning, Hime-chan." in a familiar feminine tone. It didn't confuse her one bit knowing who the woman on the other side of door was. Sakura simply clears up her throat and parroted the same greeting back, including the latter's name.

"Good Morning to you too, Shizune-chan." She said.

"Oh goodness you're awake! D-Did you have a good rest? Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yes. I did…" The pink-haired woman paused a bit. "I'm feeling just fine. Thank you."

"I'm glad you are princess." A sigh of relief can be heard from outside. "Anyway, breakfast is already served. If you want to I can-…"

"No, no. It's fine… I'm not feeling hungry yet anyway."

"I understand." The latter bowed down; Sakura can tell from the way her shadow darkened under the door. "Just call me when you need something."

The princess contemplated as she listens to her servant's fleeting footstep sounds. She thought, she could've remain in her bed the whole day, pretended to be sick, so as to escape whatever problems that waits for her outside. But she knows what needs to do and sooner or later she's gonna have to deal with it herself. And so right before the other woman could leave, a loudly-spoken "Wait!" echoed inside the room, stopping her outright and prompting her to return.

"Yes princess?" Shizune called out again, giving her full attention to her highness, who remained silent at that time. Solely by her own instinct, Shizune knows the direction their conversation is heading. And it's not because she's psychic or anything. It's that she's been serving her for so long that even with just her voice, she's able to know if something's wrong or something's up. And something _is._

And so Sakura asked her.

_._

_._

_._

"How many?"

A simple two-lettered question started it off.

"Only a few princess." The other woman answered back with reassurance.

"How are they?"

"They're at the infirmary getting treated. It's just a few minor injuries."

"Oh Thank God…"

A short pause then cuts their conversation off, giving both women some time to breathe. Still standing right by the doorway, Shizune can tell the princess is relieved, knowing that nobody got seriously hurt in the ordeal yesterday. And upon such news, they can finally leave the worrying behind and focus on the more pressing issue.

"How about the elders?" Sakura raised another question with the same tenacity and abnegation. "How are the examiners? Everyone? Are they fine? I-… I mean… W-Where are they all now?"

"Don't worry, they're all fine." Shizune replied in an okay tone, trying the best she can to alleviate the burden on her young master's shoulders. "Some of them actually dropped by to check up on you. Currently they are with Tsunade-sama on the assembly hall, discussing certain matters in private."

And that's when the pinkette remembers, her grandmother. She's been thinking what's it to her but she never thought how harder it must've been for her grandma considering the fact that she was the one who cleans up the mess she made. A reflection formed on her thoughts and it got her thinking.

"What did Tsunade-bachan said?" Sakura asked her inadvertently, itching with anxiousness and impatience. "Did she say anything about…_ *exhales*_… the incident, the … evaluation perhaps?"

"It's very hard to say, Hime-chan." Shizune replied surprisingly fast, as if she was anticipating such questions all along. "Tsunade-sama didn't say something in particular, just the usual protocol. After what happened, she told me to watch over you until you wake up. And as for the evaluation, there will be an announcement this afternoon."

"Okay then." The princess answered back relaxed. Garnering enough strength, she tried pulling herself up, then turned away and sat on the bedside, feet planted on the carpeted floor. Wiping the last of her morning glories off, she makes an effort to rise.

"May you join me for breakfast, Shizune-san?"

"I would love to, Hime-chan." The latter replied in haste, hearing an upsurge of footsteps inside until the doorknob twist and turned. And as the door swings inward, Shizune saw Sakura's already looking at her, smiling in so many ways describable. The two had a moment to greet each other before they started walking along the hallway; pink on the front, black on the back.

"Shizune-san." The pinkette called her name once more.

"What is it princess?"

"Can you tell me where the announcement would take place?" The princess slows down so that the other woman could walk beside her. Shizune felt oddly surprised, knowing that it's the first time she walked parallel to her highness but she gave an answer nonetheless.

"It would be on the courtroom."

Sakura's face turned cynical, not quite understanding what she just heard. "The what-?" she asked, "Why would it be on the courtroom?"

The black-haired woman looked up to contemplate, hands on her chin in thinking position. "I guess they're considering of taking everything in one go; the official palace statement, the results of the evaluation, and the verdict of the intruder."

"The intruder?" the princess suddenly stopped in her tracks, making Shizune do the same. Of all the words that were said, this particular remark caught her in the middle.

"Yes, they've taken _him_ into custody." Shizune glanced at her and saw nothing but fear, as if the pinkette saw a ghost or something. Taking deep full breaths, Sakura feels it again, that same feeling she had when she woke up, and it's clinging onto her skin, taking over her body. Like finding the last piece of the puzzle, she remembered that vague orange figure once more. She remembers him appearing after that failed summoning attempt, he remembers him up close, in-full detail as they were both looking straight at each other's eyes. She remembers her hand touching…

"Him."

It was the only word she could say before she fainted and send Shizune screaming like hell.

* * *

**About two in the afternoon; in the palace cellar**

"Hey!" a man yelled in a deep craggy tone, resonating loudly within the place. The room was small and dark, and brown being completely covered in wood. There are bars of steel erected on a platform, aligned in a square-shaped pattern creating one big prison cell. The steel bars clamored in metallic sound when the man bashed his spear to it, yelling another "Hey!" but with much louder voice. He's wearing a palace guard uniform, facing the cell, looking all antagonistic and such as he glares at the figure in front of him.

"… … …" It replied with nothing, lifting up its head as it gazes somewhere else, unfazed. At first glance, there's no doubt that _it_ was a man. Well, if it isn't, it looked any less the same than what a normal man looks like. A tattered brown cloak covers much of his body, exposing only his face and the yellow hair that grows on top of it. His blue eyes are clear and sharp, the same with his teeth. Even with the smallest of facial gestures those canines tends to bare out from his lips. Chains bind both of his hands and both his feet are connected by shackles. Sitting there in the middle, he keeps on glancing at his surroundings, all harmless and docile.

"Hey you!" the palace guard scowled in an even angrier tone, wanting to get his attention. This effort grants him a stare from the prisoner, and so he stares back to establish dominance over him. A couple of seconds have gone by and the man outside took a deep breath and calmed down, deciding to proceed with his task. "Your presence is now required. Come with me." He said in a composed manner, grabbing the keys from his pocket before opening the cell so that he could enter.

The yellow-haired man still hasn't replied anything at this point. He lets the guard grab him by the neck, which forces him to stand up. That indifferent expression on his face remained all throughout as he submissively follows the direction the man was pushing him to. Doors after doors, hallways after hallways and through stairs going further and further; both men travelled by with haste. Along the way to their destination, more and more guards are adding up and following them behind. He's still silent though, still not looking back; but by the sounds of those feet clapping on the floor, he knows they're about a dozen of them now behind him. After passing yet another door, they've suddenly stopped.

"We're here." The yellow-head hears the cold-pitched voice of the palace guard beside him, pressing him to look at this huge wooden door ahead. He only had a second to see it as he was again pushed forward to continue his stride. Upon nearing towards it, he can hear some voices coming from inside. Getting closer and closer, it gets louder and numerous, building up like a thousand whispers. A couple of armed men then went forward and grabbed either side of the door.

"You have some guts going after the princess." One of the palace guards scoffed, raising his eyebrow at the captive who didn't answer back. This infuriates the latter, making him draw his spear out in the open.

"What do you think you're doing?" a much larger and older man among the bunch walked by and grabbed the weapon in the middle, forcing it away.

"He's going to be executed anyway."

"Then let this hour pass and do it when the verdict has been decided." With that being said, the man withdraws his spear and moved away as the troop began initiating a formation. Almost all the palace guards formed a legion of two straight rows behind the accused, two of which are still holding the door and one leads in front. After hearing a go-signal from a messenger inside, they get ready. And with one synchronized pull, the door opens wide and a bright flash consumes their bodies in white light.

_CREAAAKKK!_

.

.

It was a myriad of voices screaming, yelling, whispering, all directed to that yellow-haired stranger who kept his head straight as he walked along the aisle. It's like a collage of sound, a multitude of words that when combined, produced one and only one meaning: guilty, it said, over and over again.

Along the way he looked up and saw an indoor balcony, like a second floor, elevated so high he needs to tilt his head up to see it. Those at the top were old-looking people; those at the bottom are the younger ones, both wearing the same gaudy clothes. But before he could glance at them some more, a guard pushed him forward, jerking him to refocus his head back to where it used to face.

A hand has been raised up and within a few seconds, the room falls dead silent. Everyone was standing up with their head bowed down, except for him. The intruder instead looked up, into that same arch earlier and saw someone standing on the pedestal in the middle. It was a mature-looking woman, with light yellow hair, and a green diamond on her forehead.

"Take a seat, everybody." She said with an unyielding tone, gesturing a sign and correspondingly, everyone sat down their seats. Almost all of the palace guards, turned around and marched off outside. The remaining ones stood behind the man in chains, placed him well in the middle so that everyone would have a clear view. The room was filled in murmurs once more. But even in the midst of judgment, the young man remained meek, like he was all the time and those blue eyes of his showed nothing but innocence and wonder. Knowing the problem could not be solved by just staring; the village leader begins, asking the most basic question.

"Who are you?"

She uttered with conviction, granting the intruder everybody's attention and scrutiny. Seconds have passed, and then minutes flew by as well. He's still not answering the question. The man just blinked twice, tilted his head down and looked somewhere else.

"Tsunade-sama just asked you a question!" the yellow-head fidgeted in surprise, getting yelled at in close range by the armed man behind him. He remained timid though; he didn't answer, he didn't falter even after they pointed their spears at him. With tension building up inside the room, Tsunade told the guards to lay off a bit, much to their dismay, having them unbind the intruder's hands and feet before sending them away so that the session may proceed smoothly. And it did.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" she asked in a more assertive tone, eyeing him with somberness.

"Maybe he doesn't speak our language." A councilman spoke out of the blue.

"Well he has been silent ever since he got here." one responded in return. "We don't even know if he does even speak."

"He does…" Tsunade cuts in between, vaguely asserting such thought.

"Are you sure?" another member asked her, to which she shrugs her shoulders at ambiguously.

"Pray that he does." Those were the words she said before she abandons her post and jump from above, landing below effortlessly like a feather. Seeing the woman reappear before his very eyes, the young man stumbled down sitting on the floor, looking all shocked and frightened.

"Last time I'll say this. Who are you?"

A drop of sweat ran from his temples down to his cheeks after hearing such words. He saw her take a step forward and involuntarily, finds himself crawling back the other way. Those blue eyes of his showed fear for the first time, even more when he saw the lady raise her arm towards him. Cornering him easily with one big step, Tsunade joins her middle finger and thumb together, getting ready as she aims it perfectly at the intruder's forehead. All movement seemed to have stopped as both figures stand by their ground. She gave him one last time to answer, but heard nothing more than his rough grunts. A sigh of disappointment came from the village leader as she flexes her fingers together, readying for the inevitable; counting inside her head.

Three…

Two…

One…

"W-Wait, wait, wait!"

An unfamiliar whiny voice came out of nowhere, turning the courtroom into a ghost town in an instant. Everybody's shocked, as they all have the same faces; with their eyes widened up and their mouths gaping open. Even Tsunade, who was once in control, had broken down in astonishment seeing such a sudden turn of events. That once mysterious and dangerous criminal has now turned to this trembling, twitchy, out-of-breath, yellow-haired young man who somehow looks like a typical teenager in the neighborhood.

"So you do know how to speak." Tsunade eyed him vigilantly as she watches every detail of his grouchy demeanor. After a couple of seconds, she saw the outline of his jaw clenched up, preparing for what seems to be a reply. But before the intruder could even utter a single word, Tsunade flicks a finger to his forehead.

"OW!" he grits his teeth in pain, palming his head with both hands. "Why did you do that?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions in the first place?" she replied right away as she turns around and walk back to the center, signaling him to follow which he does. The young man then answered languidly.

"It's because I don't know, okay?" he then turned around to get a better view and saw everyone with their mouths open. He can hear it clearly; the people, their reactions, their objections… the sound of Tsunade's skeptical sigh.

"You don't know your name?"

"I don't know my name."

"This is absurd." Another councilman rose from his seat. "What kind of man doesn't know his name?"

"Apparently a teenage trespasser with a weird yellow hair." Tsunade replied lackluster-ly, fixing her eyes on him again. "Let's do this a bit faster, okay?" She then raised a hand, and a couple of servants came by, carrying a fine-looking chair in which she sat on quite comfortably.

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"How the hell that you don't know?!"

"B-Believe me, I really don't know." The young man looked at her with pleading eyes. Raising his hand, he places a palm on his forehead while locks of his yellow hair slide in between each finger. "I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." He added, clenching everything into a fist as his face distorts in confusion.

"Let me tell you why you're here then." She disregards his plea and gestures a signal to her left. An officer then stands up and walked towards her, handing her a scroll which she opens up immediately. Pulling both ends with ease, Tsunade clears her throat and began reading what's written.

"Approximately seven-thirty in the evening, an intruder broke into the premises, interrupting an important ceremonial rite, setting the evaluation room on fire, causing seven minor injuries and small-scale property damages." she closed the scroll while a gulp pass down the young man's throat. "Don't tell me you don't remember that."

"I don't remember t-…"

"I said don't tell-! …" The village leader exploded in frustration, barely managing to stop but she did. She closes her eyes and breathes deep, calming herself down as she exhales everything out. "Well then." She said in a hopeless tone. "Can you at least tell me something you know?"

"But Tsunade-sama!" a random spectator caught the village leader's attention. "Why ask him? What if he lies about it! What if he's been lying to us all along!" he cried out to the mass, sending the crowd into a frenzy as they chanted 'Liar' again and again like a mantra, raising their hands and stomping their feet while doing so.

"Then why don't we just execute him."

Out of the blue, a dark slithery voice came from above, causing everyone to look up and shut up. There, seated along the elderly councilmen, a shadowy figure leaned forward. He was a very pale-skinned man, with long black hair. His eyes were snake-like, golden orbs with a slit of black while a shade of purple markings ran above his eyelids. With just one stare he strikes fear to those brave enough to look at him in the eyes. The intruder was one of those unlucky ones as he finds his body stifling with fear. It was like getting eaten alive with just that sinister glare. "E-E-Exec-cute?" he mumbled with trembling lips, about to black out if it weren't for Tsunade, who breaks the lingering silence.

"W-What did you say, Orochimaru?" she looked unto his eyes without much difficulty.

The long-haired man just turned away and gave the intruder a devious smirk. "I'm saying why don't we just do what's usually done to criminals?"

"Because judging him without basis is not the right thing to do, that's why."

"Are you saying that you're going to consider defending the boy who destroyed the future of your granddaughter?"

"I'm saying that you need to respect my decision." The village leader's eyes overflowed with angst as her defiant stare clashes with his ominous smirk. The crowd watched silently as to where their conversation is heading. And thankfully, it ended with Orochimaru rising from his seat, whispering "As you wish, Tsunade." in a raspy tone before disappearing with a poof of smoke. Upon his departure, the intruder gasped for breath as that overwhelming pressure was now gone. His knees were still shaking by then, but after a few struggling, he managed to get back on his feet. He thought he would be executed on the spot; but fortunately he was not; well, at least not yet. And after a few moments, he was able to bring himself back together. The village leader saw this and objectively resumes the discussion.

"Okay, last question." Tsunade crosses her arms and gaze upon his dwindling form. "Why should we believe you? And don't tell me 'I don't know' or I'll execute you myself."

That time, instead of thinking for a convincing answer, he simply turned around and stood tall with his bare feet on the floor. "It's because I'm saying the truth." He told everyone with a straight face before turning back to Tsunade. "I'm not expecting you to believe what I'm saying." He paused, placing his hand on top of his chest. "But I am. I am telling the truth. And that's all I can say."

.

.

.

"Okay then."

A simple reply ends it all. And despite all the fuss the audience has been making, the interrogation ended without any apprehension whatsoever. The village leader simply rises from her seat and focuses her eyes on the door. "I'll guess we'll have to send her in now." she said before calling another person's name, redirecting everybody's attention away from the yellow-head. With no one looking for the first time, the intruder felt slightly relieved; yet equally curious as to why their eyes are now focused on the door. It was then that he heard a creaking sound coming from behind, prompting him to turn around and notice a figure slowly coming to his way.

"Good afternoon, grandmother."

A young woman came by the door, dressed in a neat white kimono covering her from the shoulders down. She has pink hair, all tied-up into a knot in which a small coronet holds everything in place. Her stride was particularly slow, taking small steps onward with both hands on her back. The audience kept mumbling the word 'princess', eyeing her from the pavement as they bowed their heads under her presence.

"I'm glad you're here now, Sakura." Tsunade dons a brief smirk and gave her granddaughter a dignified nod. The pinkette nodded back with the same grace, skimming through the crowd with one quick glance. Doing so, she finds everybody's eyes looking at her. And it's not a surprise, being the princess and all that. She must be used to that kind of thing. But what surprises her though, was this particular person, also in the middle of the room, also with an unusual hair color, also looking at her. And it only took a second for the princess to yelp in astonishment.

"Y-Y-Y..Y-You!" she fidgets miserably, distancing herself a few steps away, body trembling all throughout. Standing before her, the yellow-head appeared indifferent, blinking a couple of times with his lips pursed, not quite sure what to say. He raised a hand instead and greets her with a friendly "Hey." And it made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"You're _him_." She gave him an angry glare. "You're the one from yesterday! You're the one who sabotaged my assessment!"

"M-Me?" he then points to himself, looking all dopey and confused. Not wanting to cause himself anymore trouble, he decides to ride the idea on. "Y-Yeah… uhh… That." then rolls his eyes away. "I guess that was me."

"Of course it wasyou! Baka!"

"Quit it, you two." Tsunade cuts in between their rousing conversation, watching the two youngsters from above. She's already there atop the arch, back on that pedestal she was standing at earlier. Beside her was the whole council, less one councilman. They have been talking endlessly since the blonde man came and now that the pinkette has arrived; they're talking even more.

Looking at those old people and listening to their faint voices from below, Sakura can't help but to feel nervous. But she's not to blame. It's really hard to feel calm knowing your entire future's riding on other people's shoulders. Regardless of it though, she remained strong and patient, silently waiting for her prayers to be answered. Standing right next to her, the yellow-head was feeling quite the same thing. In fact, if it's about being nervous, he's probably on top of the list, with his life at stake and all that. It's been a rough day for him ever since he arrived; waking up inside a burning room, not being able to remember anything, getting thrown into prison, being accused of things he don't know and almost getting executed. Somehow though, instead of breaking down like an ordinary man would've, he finds himself getting carried along surprisingly well. As of now, that is.

"Sakura."

Tsunade breaks the ice all of the sudden, staring at her granddaughter before turning to the young man beside her. "And you." She added. "I suppose now, both of you know why you're here."

"I do, grandmother." said the princess with conviction. The intruder didn't reply but he did nod back obediently. Seeing this, Tsunade clasps her hands and continued on.

"This is a very unusual circumstance we're in right now." She told them frankly. "For many generations, there hasn't been any record of an intruder breaking into the palace chambers this easily, nor has there been a successor who didn't finish the evaluation rite.", "What makes it more complex was the fact that both happened at the same time, and the same place. Because of that, we've decided to look into this a more intricate way… starting with the explosion." Tsunade then fixes her eyes on the intruder as she finishes her remarks.

Right there and then, some random councilman rose from his seat and clears up his old husky vocal cords. "Last night during our investigation." He gruffly said. "We checked the evaluation room; the doors, the broken windows, the cinders on the floor, everything. But as of now, we haven't found anything useful yet." Such statement stirred yet another commotion among the spectators. Regardless of it, he continues. "We did conclude though, that there's no trace of chakra in the area."

Another moment of perplexity baffles the audience, all of them wanting to ask the same question. "Which means what exactly?" the princess did the honor of asking it aloud.

"Which means it's not ninjutsu that created the explosion." Tsunade replied.

"B-But what if he used explosive tags or something?" Sakura remained persistent, trying to reason out every possibility. Her grandmother looked at her oddly and answers back. "If he did, then you must've been badly hurt since you're the one closest to him when it happened."

"Plus," Another councilman butts in their conversation. "We would've found any residue if he did use those but just like we said earlier, we haven't."

"T-Then what now…" the pinkette's voice waned out but there's still a pang of angst in every word. "You're just gonna let him go? Because there's no evidence? Because everything's a coincidence?"

"Of course not." Tsunade scoffed at the idea of it. "The council and I have decided that the intruder will be detained until further notice and progress." A relieved sigh came out of everyone after hearing such proclamation. Well, everyone except the princess that is.

"But grandma!" She exclaimed in protest instead, raising her voice even more so that everyone can hear her notion. With her quivering hand, she points at the yellow-head while her head remained facing the committee above. "He's the one who caused the explosion!" she roared. "He's the one who sabotaged my evaluation! He-… He ruined everything!"

.

.

"Sakura…"

Upon hearing her name getting called, the princess phases back to her old self; the one she was before rage and bitterness clouded her mind. Salvaging what's left of her composure, she turned her head around and saw nothing but the surprised expressions from everyone; all except her grandmother, who looks disappointed instead. "Do you think we haven't thought of that too?" she asked with a furrowed forehead. "You know there's a right way to do things properly. But accusing someone without proof? Blaming others? And raising your voice towards your elders… Is that the way a princess should act?"

A brief moment of silence lingers by and the pinkette was left speechless after hearing those questions. It was true after all, she told herself as she reflects upon those things she had said. By letting anger take over, she had become something she's not and clearly there's no one to blame but herself. "Sakura…" Not long before that, Tsunade calls out to her name once again; not as the village leader but as her grandmother. "I think you should worry about yourself more." She said in a particularly bothering tone, which gave the princess this troubling feeling. A question forms inside her thoughts and she really has to ask.

"What did you mean, grandma?"

"I've seen the examiners' score." Tsunade answers back after taking some air, tilting her head downward as she closes her eyes. "Turns out, they've already given you a mark even before the explosion happened."

"R-Really?" Sakura felt her heart seemingly stopped when the moment of truth unexpectedly arrives. That time, she didn't wasn't thinking of anything else but to get all of this over with. And so she asked. "How d-did it go…?"

Though instead of a congratulatory smile, her grandmother turned her head away instead.

.

.

.

"**You failed."**

She answers back.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 end. Okay... Uhh, right. Major thanks to Kazahana Yukina for helping edit/trim this out. And also to the those who immediately let me know the disaster that is Chapter 2 ver. 1, thank you for the thought. To those who has been subscribing and reviewing and everything else, this is a one big THANK YOU. God Bless you guys and Have a great day.  
*I promise I'll make Chapter 3 as fast as I can.**


End file.
